


Goodbyes

by BlueSteelFairy



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy
Summary: Summer Rose always felt there would come a day Raven left and didn't return. Raven never suspected the opposite...





	Goodbyes

It wasn't a secret that the Branwen twins were mysterious. Nor was it a secret that Qrow took to team life better than his sister. He'd found a brother in Taiyang, where the closer Raven seemed to become to he and Summer, the more conflict resided in her eyes.

 

Summer Rose didn't know why exactly she woke up that one night. The cold? A bad dream? An intuition? In reflection she'd decide it was the last. 

 

Normally Raven's plumed black hair contrasted across the bed spread. When it wasn't there, Summer sat up in her corner and looked to the window. It was where she usually found Raven when the other girl couldn't sleep. That night, the curtain was down.

 

Chill crept down Summer's spine and she bolted to the closet. As she feared, several outfits had been yanked from hangers, and Raven's weapon was absent from the other three set on racks.

 

No time to wake the boys. Had she missed her by much? Summer's mind raced as she tossed open the dorm door to race down the hall. She felt like she should have been more surprised. She wasn't. She was hurt, but not because Raven seemed keen to leave...

 

_ There! _

 

Summer spotted her from a window. Her unusual ensemble was an eye catcher, the vibrant colors a warning sign like a poisonous frog in the wild. Danger, that was Raven's entire bit. But Summer had never backed away like she was supposed to.

 

The team leader took on a final burst of speed as she tossed open the lobby doors. Raven was a bit further away, but walking in a straight line. 

 

And then Summer found herself caught up, having been silent, and unnoticed. She hadn't called out, because it would have made Raven run. Had Raven noticed? She couldn't be sure. 

 

Either way, Summer closed the distance to hug her teammate from behind.

"I know you have your reasons," Summer spoke quietly, "And if you really want to go, I won't stop you. But I just-I needed to say goodbye first. I know it's selfish of me, because you went out of the way to leave in middle of the night so no one would notice. But Raven, you're family to me, now and evermore. So if you're really leaving us-I'll miss you, and good bye..."

 

* * *

 

 

Those were the words Raven recalled as she arrived on the scene years later. She had stayed with the team through Beacon after that, and a little while after before returning to the tribe. But they'd reached out-Qrow and Tai, somehow, had channels to reach her.

 

Summer Rose had gone out on a hunting trip, and they hadn't heard from her in a couple of days. Summer, who had never needed saving. By Raven's own rule, she had one rescue in the bank.

 

Even with all her abilities, it would seem, it wasn't enough. Raven had suspected the result when she couldn't use a portal to find Summer. Eventually she found the sight, and knew any chance she had of going back to that life was gone.

 

But she knelt, wrapping the almost unrecognizable form in Summer's blood stained white cape. They had taken her eyes-this wasn't a Grimm's work. This was a message. 

 

While she'd have things to attend to after she sent Summer's body back home to Patch, matters within the tribe, Raven decided right then she would find out who had done it-and why.

 

_ This feeling. This is why you needed to say goodbye, isn't it, Summer?  _


End file.
